


My Immortal: ReVamped

by ragnarockerbunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarockerbunny/pseuds/ragnarockerbunny
Summary: Ebony Ravenway is a seventh year student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; But she's also a vampire.School life can suck.Re-experience the seminal worst ever fanfic in this fanfic of a fanfic! Except this time it's maybe possibly somewhat good, hopefully! Please leave comments and criticism, I'm looking to improve where I can!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699862) by Tara Gilesbie. 



There was once upon a time a boy who survived the darkest ordeal, an attack on his house by the Dark Lord himself.

Subsequently, he was known as the boy who lived. Orphaned as an infant and left with his muggle aunt and uncle, at the tender age of eleven, he was invited to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his first year, he fought off the Dark Lord in a weakened state. In his second, he dealt with a cursed diary. In his third, he freed his wrongly convicted godfather from imprisonment by the Ministry. In his fourth year, he was forced into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which culminated in the return of the Dark Lord. In his fifth, he fought the lies of the Dark Lord and his followers and tutored his fellow students in defence against the dark arts.

And now, he was in his sixth year of study.

But this is not his story, this is mine.

My name is Ebony Ravenway. I am 1,67m tall, my wand is birch with a phoenix feather core, my patronus is an owl. I inherited my mother’s icy blue eyes, her sheet white skin, her dark hair and her spirit. I’m seventeen, and in my seventh year at Hogwarts.

But beneath that, I harbour a dark curse.

During the break of my sixth year, in our home in Sheffield, my family was attacked. I was the only survivor, and my attacker had elected to turn me into the very same monster as he;

A vampire.

Now, I walk the halls of Hogwarts, cautious, always exercising restraint, while the students around me wonder if or when I’ll finally kill one of them.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, has fought on my behalf. Were it up to the Ministry Of Magic, I’d have been dealt with by the Aurors.

Luckily for me, Dumbledore has never been one to back down against an unjust request from the Ministry.

This story begins in the first week of my seventh year.

I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, enjoying the rain outside, thankful for the horrid English weather. I was not particularly popular, or well liked. Even before I’d turned, I had a bad attitude and a disdain for most folks. Most of them I regarded as beneath me if I was being entirely honest.

Passers-by stared, and I tried my best to ignore them. I didn’t really want to attract attention to myself. I just wanted to get through my final year in peace.

“If it isn’t that vampire tart the headmaster let in!” shouted a voice. I looked up. And there he was, Draco Malfoy, a rich little twit with a large ego and a small mind.

“Shouldn’t you be crying to your father right now, Malfoy, or does that come after the pathetic grandstanding?” I asked.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I have to share the grounds with you. At the very least they should leash the animals around here.” he said.

“I am slow to anger, Malfoy, but if you insist on being my breakfast, I’ll gladly pop you like a grape and leave what’s left to Filch. Maybe you and Peeves can bond over being the least liked ghouls in the school.”

“Come on lads, I don’t need to listen to another word this snippy corpse has to say. Who knows, maybe the clouds will part and we’ll get to see a witch get burnt.”

“If it takes death to be rid of you, I’d gladly take the stake now.”

“Don’t give me ideas, mudblood sucker.” He smiled.

That last bit? It rubbed me the wrong way. Now I had him under my skin, and I hated every second of it. I stood quietly as Draco and his friends laughed and left, having had the last word.

I spent the rest of the day fantasizing about pulling his limbs off one by one


	2. Chapter 2

Some of you might wonder how exactly it is that I maintain the life of a normal Hogwarts student while also needing blood to sustain me. Well, it’s frightfully simple;

The house-elves, once done with some of the live produce, store the blood and bring it to me periodically. They’re all mostly afraid of me, so they teleport in, leave the bottled blood on my nightstand and teleport out before they think I noticed them.

But I always do. It’s so loud.

After my spat with Draco I went back to my dorm room and collapsed into my coffin. I know it’s a cliché and a little gaudy for a vampire to sleep in a coffin, but there’s a somewhat practical reason; it blocks out all the noise. As a vampire, I have terribly sensitive hearing and if even one of these godforsaken mouth-breathers snores it disrupts my rest. And the bags under my eyes are dark enough.

Whilst resting and scarfing down the blood on my nightstand, the only friend I had in this school, Willow Clarke poked hear head over the top and shot me a grin. Her forest green eyes met mine and I could tell she just could not wait to go on a long tangent, and I resigned myself to what was to come.

“Oh my God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“You say that like I spoke to someone important.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Do you like Draco?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“If he were the last male specimen on earth, I’d ensure men went extinct.” I shook my head.

“But he’s such a hottie! Slender with those pale blue eyes and that smouldering stare. And his dad is so, so rich.” she exclaimed.

“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on him, Willow?” I asked, continuing down through the common room.

Unfortunately for me, Draco walked up with a smug grin that made me want to slowly pull out each of his teeth. How many times would I have to deal with him today?

“Seems like we keep running into each other, vampire. You know, I’ve always wanted to stake one of your kind.” he said.

“Little boy, you are welcome to try.” I fired back.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked, attempting to ensure my eyes didn’t roll into the back of my skull.

“Well, Charlotte And The Fallout are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“And…?” I said. I was partial to their musical stylings, but honestly, knowing this turd would be there made me second guess leaving the common room.

“Maybe I’ll see you there, mudblood sucker. After all, you have to find your poor victims somehow.” he quipped.

“Call me that again and I will feed you your teeth, Malfoy.”

“Oh, you misunderstand. It’s a compliment. Someone has to take out the trash around here, and I for one welcome any rabid animal willing to do it.”

“I am not an animal!” I said, and grabbed Malfoy by the collar and lifted him in the air. I was so filled with rage and anger and bloodlust, it would have been so easy, I could do it, I could separate his smug little head from his smug little body and… And… And I took a deep breath.

Dumbledore fought for me to be here, because he believed I could control it. My temper. My bloodlust. I needed to control it. I didn’t want to attract attention to myself. And Malfoy wasn’t worth it, not by a long shot.

I put Malfoy down gently and he kept smiling that smug smile.

“Oh, my father will certainly be hearing about this. You’ll come to see it my way, though. Maybe even tonight.”

Draco pranced off and I could feel my temper flare up again.

“Keep it together, Ebony.” I whispered to myself.

“We don’t have to go.” Willow said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Just… Give me a second. And then we’ll go and have the best night ever and we won’t even think twice about that… That… About Malfoy.”

“Okay. We won’t even give him a second thought. You have to admit, he’s still cute, though.” She said.

“I’ll admit it when I’m dead.” I said, and let out a small laugh.

I think I’d have lost my mind a lot sooner if it weren’t for Willow. She might be the only friend I even have left in the world.

But she didn’t have to deal with being a vampire in a school of witches and wizards. She got to be normal. I didn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

I took off my robes and dressed in civvies.

While trips to Hogsmeade typically weren’t allowed during the evening, we were given special clearance tonight, provided we had signed permission slips. Despite my lack of parents, slipping in and out of the school wasn’t particularly a problem for me. And as long as I didn’t draw too much attention to myself or cause any trouble, there wasn’t anyone who much cared about my comings and goings.

Here’s the rub; while I talked a big game around Malfoy, truth was… Muggle-borns hated me. And perhaps rightfully so, since if wizards were easy prey for a vampire with magical abilities, killing muggles was a little like shooting fish in a barrel. They didn’t see Ebony Ravenway, they saw a thing with fangs that could hurt their muggle mothers and, well, that made me persona non grata.

So Draco was in my head. I hated that, and I hated him, and I needed to take my mind off it.

Waiting for Willow to get ready, I perused the collection of books around me. There I found my favourite.

H.P. Lovecraft’s The Shadow Over Innsmouth.

While dead racists would usually depress me for reasons other than their terrible prose, there was something comforting I found about Lovecraft’s writing. Made me feel somewhat normal thinking about monsters out there more terrifying and more unknowable than I could ever be.

Willow eventually finished and was dolled up and ready to go, so we said our goodbyes and agreed to meet each other there. She went out, permission slip at the ready, and I stayed back some, thinking about how I’d escape again tonight.

I’d followed the Weasley twins the one year and found their little secret passage, but the issue was mostly that I didn’t have the patience to memorize the patrol patterns of teachers and I definitely didn’t have the patience to deal with Peeves.

However, from the tower, it was pretty easy for me to just… Slip out amongst the owls.

While it’s not the flashiest vampire power, transforming yourself into a flock of bats and materializing was certainly one of the most useful. For one, unlike apparating, it wasn’t something Hogwarts was built to detect.

I made my way up and transformed, my body scattered into pieces in the night. If you were particularly keen of eye, you’d notice one bat was somewhat larger and hard bright red eyes, and that bat led the flock. This was the true version of myself, hidden in the flock, the leader that guided the rest.

I found a dark spot and turned back into myself, before I walked out into the bright light of the town. The other students gathered around, getting the little X’s marked on their hand to show they weren’t yet of age. I smiled, amused at what I’d gotten away with, but then I felt a chill run down my spine and it was if I knew, I just knew he was there, standing behind me, wearing that smug little grin.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were stalking me, Malfoy.” I sighed.

“Hello there, mudblood sucker.” he said back. Draco was, unusually, alone tonight. No Crabbe or Goyle, just the little blond gremlin, hands in his pockets, without a care in the world.

“Don’t call me that.” I said, and regretted showing how much it irked me.

“Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist. Thought you were a tough monster stalking us in the night, or something. Maybe you’re not that scary after all.”

“If you want to find out just how scary I can be, you’ll keep it up. I have a name, Malfoy.”

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Gods below grant me the strength to keep me from strangling you.”

“Oh, terrifying. You’re a right laugh, you know that? Don’t trip over yourself trying to impress the mudbloods. I’m going to join my friends… You do have those, right?”

No one appreciates my restraint.

After Malfoy left I walked around some, trying to find Willow. I looked for her flat auburn hair in the crow and eventually I spotted her;

But she’d found a boy to flirt with.

Letting out a little sigh, I decided to leave her to it, my night thoroughly ruined. At least she was having some fun. I suddenly wasn’t in the mood for people or the loud concert venue.

I walked aimlessly for some. Through Hogsmeade, back to the Castle. I wandered the grounds and found myself near Hagrid’s cabin.

And there they were.

Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The three of them walked out, laughing, smiling. Every year I’d hear about their adventures, see them go around, having a good time, being… Well, the best of friends.

And I had to admit, I was so freaking jealous.

Willow and I were close but we weren’t… We weren’t that. Always looked from the outside staring in that Harry, Ron and Hermione were inseparable, that they would stick to each other through thick and thin that… That if one of them was different, different the way I was different, it wouldn’t change a thing.

I kept walking, away from them, away from the school just… I kept walking.

When I finally looked up, I figured out where I was.

I was in the forbidden forest.

Oops.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t that I was particularly afraid of being in the forbidden forest alone at night, after all, there wasn’t much in there that could hurt me.

But I’d walked so long and far that getting back to the dorm room would certainly make me late for a headcount, which would draw unneeded attention to me, which would certainly invite a lecture from one of the Professors, if not from Dumbledore himself.

And I wasn’t particularly fond of old men lecturing me.

“There she is!” I heard him say I heard his goddamn voice and I was ready, I was so ready to hurt him. Tears started to well in my eyes from how angry I was.

“Malfoy!” I shouted. “I’ll warn you just once, leave me alone. Or else.”

But Draco wasn’t alone. He had some poor fourth year by the collar, his face bloodied and his arms full of cuts. I vaguely recognized him, his name was Colin McIntyre.

“What the hell?” I asked angrily.

“You kept promising to show me what a monster you are, so come on. Show me. I even brought you dinner so show me how terrifying you really are!” he shouted, shoving Colin at me.

My eyes turned blood red and my fangs grew out some, readying themselves to pierce flesh. But I didn’t want to hurt the kid, I wanted to hurt Malfoy. I wanted to hurt him so much. I wanted to leave his entrails all over this forest.

I ran to the Colin, faster than the human eye could see, and I picked him up by the front of his shirt and tossed him so far back he cleared the edge of the forest. I whipped out my wand and yelled “Wingardium Leviosa!” to cushion his fall at the end, and I gave Draco the meanest look I could muster. The pure hatred in my eyes would bring a lesser man to his knees but Draco was either to stupid or full of himself to understand how close to death he was.

“There you are, monster.”

“Here I am. I don’t care anymore, killing you would be worth it. Leaving you as a bloody spat would be worth doing whatever they do to me.”

“Do it. I dare you. Do it.” He said.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his eyes. It’s a little like he wanted this, he wanted my rage, like he… Like he didn’t care if he lived or died. He just wanted to push me, to see how far he could.

I felt it all leave at once, still angry, but the moment deflated. I felt a little pity for him, actually. Sincerely, I did.

I think that explains it. What happened next. Why what happened next went as far as it did. Why I didn’t stop it and why it just… Kept going.

The egotistical, self-centred, rude, uncaring, ideologically abhorrent, morally deficient Draco Malfoy, in what must have been a drawn out suicide attempt, kissed me.

Maybe I was tired, or going crazy, or just… Lost in the moment. But I actually kissed him back. And kept kissing him. And he kept kissing me, his hands slipping up my shirt, my hand pulling him right up against me, our bodies pressed together. My bra came unclipped and I had to admit, the audacity impressed me some. I ripped his buttoned shirt open, and he pulled my shirt over my head.

And, god almighty, we’d lost track of time because then there was a voice behind me and I had never been as mortified in all my life as I had been in the exact moment when Albus Dumbledore started talking to my naked back.

“It would not do if someone were to discover fine Hogwarts students in such a compromised position at this hour of the night. Please refrain from continuing your current extracurricular activity and, in light of the cold weather, I advise you to put your clothes back on.”

God dammit. God dammit all to hell, I think I would genuinely have preferred it if he staked me then and there.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore had me and Draco follow him. It was the walk of shame to end all walks of shame, and it was an ungodly long one at that.

The humiliation of it haunts me to this day.

We didn’t go back to the dorms, first, we were Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape wore a look of unbridled annoyance and McGonagall was appalled.

“I hope I needn’t remind the two of you how inappropriate it is for two students to be intimate on school grounds.” McGonagall chastised us.

“I cannot believe I have to take time out of my evening to reprimand students who couldn’t be bothered to… Fornicate… On their own time.” Professor Snape.

“Sorry Professors. It won’t happen again.” I said, turning beet red and staring at my shoes.

“Yeah, sorry.” Draco said, somehow managing the nerve to keep up the streak of being flippant even in this situation. Professor Snape’s lip snarled in anger and he gave us both an icy stare.

“You are damn right it will not happen again. 30 points off Slytherin for each of you and consider yourselves on an 8 o’clock curfew for the rest of the semester.” Snape said, then marched out in a huff.

“Draco, you may go. Ebony, I’d still like to have a word with you.” Dumbledore said, and Draco sauntered back to the dorms, probably to brag about his conquest. God, I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

“You’re aware that despite our magical abilities, witches and wizards, unlike vampires, are rather fragile?”

“Yes, headmaster.”

“And you are aware that you could crush the skull of an elephant with your bare hands and if you were to be careless with that strength, the consequences could be irreversible?” Dumbledore asked again.

“Yes, headmaster.”

“So I needn’t tell you that along with your temper, you need to keep your… Other… Emotions in check so that you do not find yourself in a compromised situation. I know I would very much hate to tell Lucius Malfoy his son was killed in a snogging accident.” Dumbledore said, the discomfort showing in his eyes behind his half-moon glasses. I suspect it was almost as mortifying for him as it was for me.

“Yes, headmaster.”

“Please, act accordingly next time. And Ebony, please don’t think I don’t know about the bats. I’ve always known about the bats. Don’t make it a problem, I’ve got enough to do without having to get someone to make sure the owls aren’t pestered by flying rodents.”

“Yes, headmaster. Is that all?”

“That it is. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you.”

“Ah, well, one more thing. Don’t you think you could do a smidge better than Malfoy?” Dumbledore asked.

“That is a very inappropriate question, headmaster.”

“I suppose it is. Carry on.”

Do you think Buffy does house calls? Because I sure could use someone to slay me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ensuring that I didn’t make eye contact with even a single person, even dodging Willow, I went down to the Great Hall the next morning.

You could hear the whispers as I walked past.

I could only imagine. What they were thinking of me, what colourful choice in words the student body had found to describe me. And you could be sure that Draco wasn’t enduring even half of it.

In the Great Hall, I nursed a cup of pumpkin juice and tried to draw as little attention to myself as humanly possible. Perhaps it was a sight pathetic, getting so flustered over Draco Malfoy but there I was, replaying the awful moment Dumbledore’s voice cut right through the moment.

Suddenly someone bumped into me and I spilt some pumpkin juice down my front.

“Did you ever master the use of your legs or are you a literal toddler?!” I shouted angrily. The Hall went quiet for a second, and there I was, having made yet another scene.

“I’m sorry.” he apologized somewhat ashamedly, and scrambled around for napkins. After I regained my composure, I realized who it was, and felt even more mortified.

I had just screamed, at the top of my lungs, at Harry Potter.

“No, gods below, no. I am sorry. Potter, right? I think we’ve walked past each other for seven years without saying a single word.” I tried to play it off coolly, but I think I spoke the sentence so fast it took Harry a second to comprehend what I’d even said.

“That’s all right. It’s a little embarrassing but I never did catch your name.” Harry said, handing me a small stack of napkins.

“Ebony Way. You could can call me Ebb, if you want. I’m sure the school is buzzing with rumours of my misconduct.”

“Hadn’t paid attention to it myself.” Harry said.

“That might make you the first. Look, I really am sorry I flew off at you like that. It’s been… Kind of a rough day for me.”

“I understand. Hey, I promise, it will blow over. One thing that’s true about Hogwarts is that it never stays quiet for very long. There’s always something happening. Everyone will find something new to talk about.”

“And that’s usually you, considering the stories.”

“I’m just unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time a lot.”

“Well, hope you find the timing and location improves.”

“Thanks. Hope whatever’s happening with you blows over soon as well. My friends are waiting for me, so I guess I’ll see you around.”

“See you around, Potter.” I smiled.

I didn’t know it at the time, but Draco had been watching me. The whole conversation with Harry, he’d stood near the back, sneering as I was friendly with the student in the school he hated the most.

Boys can be so immature.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking back from the Great Hall, my spirits lifted some by my conversation with Harry, I found myself walking up the rotating staircases, making my way towards class.

Before I could reach morning potions, Draco ambushed me, pulling me into his arms. The surprise caught me off guard but then I shoved him back, feeling entirely put off by the situation in conjunction with the talk we got from our professors.

“Oh, what, Potter gives you a napkin and now Slytherin boys are beneath you?”

“Draco, you were always beneath me. Last night was a mistake, one I’m paying for dearly. Let’s just forget it happened and move on, okay?”

“You’re a right tease, you know that? A real skank.”

“You don’t get to talk to me like that.”

“I’m a Malfoy, I’ll talk to you however I like.”

“I’m only going to ask you once, Draco. Stay away from me. Please.”

“Or what? You’ll snog me in the woods again?”

“Or I’ll dangle you above the rotating staircases by the back of your robes. Don’t test me, Malfoy.”

“All talk. Everyone knows. You enjoyed it, you enjoyed getting felt up by someone above your station. But now you want some fame too, to be the girl who snogged Harry Potter.”

“Goodbye, Malfoy.”

“You’re a Slytherin like me, bloodsucker, and Slytherins and Gryffindors don’t mix.”

I pushed past him, suddenly finding myself less attracted to Draco than ever. What was I even thinking? He was nothing but a callous, spoiled little prick.

Dumbledore was right, I probably could do better.


	8. Chapter 8

After class I ditched everyone and everything, and went for a walk to clear my head. The past few days seemed a little crazy, but Harry was right. Sooner or later, people would forget about what happened to me and move on.

I stopped in front of a wall. Well, it should have been a wall, what was there in actuality was a door I had never seen before. But I’d heard the rumours enough times to know what I was looking at.

This was the Room of Requirement.

Was it opening for me?

I went inside, excited, heart pounding in my chest. This was a room I’d always dreamt of seeing, of knowing what was inside and what awaited me in there. What need did I have?

Wait…

I stopped.

It wasn’t for me.

It was for another student.

I recognized him, he was the poor fourth year Draco tried to get me to feed on. He was clearly under the Imperius curse, which forced the victim to perform any action the user told them to do.

He turned to me, and then pulled the tarp off a mirror.

In the mirror, I saw a terrible face. Snakelike in appearance, distorted, like a corpse brought back from the dead past its time. But it was also the face of a man, dressed in a dark suit, standing stoically.

“Finally, a pawn I can use.” The voice said. It was him. The Dark Lord. I did not dare speak his name. I raised my wand to try fire off a spell, to break the mirror, but before I could get a word out, the fourth year bellowed;

“Expelliarmus!” And my wand went flying.

“Ebony Ravenway, a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Colin here, bless the boy, has told me all about you. The kind hearted vampire who refused to feed on him. I admit, I was moved by your restraint in the face of such overwhelming temptation. I needed to know who it was that Dumbledore had hidden in these walls.” The Dark Lord had a sickening smile.

“Whatever it is you want from me, I won’t give it to you. I refuse, I just won’t. I’ll run. I’ll scream. You have no power here.”

“You haven’t even heard my proposition. It seems Dumbledore had failed to teach yet another student manners. Colin?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Subdue her.”

“No!” I yelled.

“Incarcerous!” Colin yelled, and ropes sprung from the air and restrained me. Tears started to well in my eyes. I struggled, but couldn’t free myself. Here I was, a monster, a killer, with the power to turn stone to powder between my fingers and I couldn’t even resist one simple spell.

“I have something of a problem, my dear. Hogwarts prevents my Death Eaters from apparating into and out of the castle. I’ve heard word that you have the ability to move about freely. I would like to acquire your services.”

“I won’t do it! You can’t make me!” I shouted back.

“As it turns out, I can. Colin will cast the Imperius curse on you, as one of my death eaters had cast on him, and my will shall be your command. This will be easier if you don’t resist.”

“Are you too cowardly to face me yourself? Hiding behind little fourth years seems beneath you. Or perhaps you aren’t as great as the stories say you are.” My mind raced for ideas, for a way for me to get free. The Dark Lord’s face tightened into a sneer and my escape came to me. I just needed to remain calm for long enough to pull it off.

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you. I think it’s time we did something about that. Colin? Subdue the bloodsucker.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” I yelled, then shrunk into myself as a turned into a swarm of bats.

“What?!” The Dark Lord yelled, and I bee-lined for the mirror and knocked it over, shattering it. The bats swarmed around Colin, and he was visibly confused.

Then I materialized behind him, and rocketed an elbow into the back of his head, knocking him cleanly unconscious.

My eyes darted around the room, looking for my wand, and there is was, but next to it was something else. The Room Of Requirement started shifting around me into one long corridor with a single exit. My wand rolled towards me, and I caught it.

I recognized the door at the end of the hall.

It lead to the Headmaster’s office.

I prepared myself for another one of Dumbledore’s lectures.


	9. Chapter 9

Lifting Colin with Wingardium Leviosa, I entered Dumbledore’s office, without knocking. He was standing in front of the pensieve, looking pensive, and Professor McGonagall was leaning against his desk, quietly waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

“Headmaster. Professor McGonagall.” I greeted, putting Colin down in front of them. Dumbledore remained in place, while Professor McGonagall stayed in place, horrified.

“What is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall inquired.

“Professor, we have a problem. Colin was under the influence of the Imperius curse, and he was instructed by The Dark Lord to attempt to manipulate me into allowing Death Eaters into the castle” I answered.

“I see.” Dumbledore said, still gazing into the pensieve.

“Dumbledore, these attacks, the politics… The situation is unstable and the Death Eaters are becoming more audacious. Every year we’ve put out fire after fire but The Ministry might actually close us down if students keep getting put through unforgiveable curses.”

“That much I understand, Minerva. But there are matters of greater import now. There’s a memory here- one of a young Tom Riddle- that has been tampered with. This could be the key to turning the tide on this brewing war.”

“Forgive me speaking out of turn, but your convoluted schemes never seem to benefit anyone in the here and now, and your apathy towards the day-to-day politics does not benefit your students or staff! You are a headmaster of Hogwarts, and Merlin’s Beard, you spend most of your time shut away scheming!”

“It seems it is I who must ask your forgiveness, Minerva. You are quite right. Young lady, explain in detail what happened.” Dumbledore said, and turned to me.

“I had wandered into the Room of Requirement, and saw Colin there, with a glassy look in his eye. He pulled the tarp off a mirror and the dark lord’s face was on the other side. Colin had been instructed to try subdue me and put me under the Imperius curse, but I was able to get away by transforming.”

“Well done. Minerva, escort the young lady to her bed.”

“Headmaster? I can help.” I blurted out.

“I’m afraid, my dear, that your help is exactly what the enemy is after. I hope I needn’t say this, but refrain from leaving the castle grounds for the time being. Lives could be a stake.”

“Yes, headmaster.” I said, somewhat dejected.

“Dumbledore… What are we going to do about this?” Professor McGonagall asked, pointing me towards the door.

“For now, I will send the ghosts to the outskirts and have them patrol. The Bloody Baron can take point. I hope we can solve this without getting dementors involved but if not, I shall write to Azkaban and request a squadron.”

“And the students?”

“I can only hope they are prepared for what is to come.”


	10. Chapter 10

You might know what happens at this point in the story. Draco had been tasked by the Dark Lord to allow Death Eaters into the school, as well as kill Dumbledore.

Harry and Dumbledore had started a secret plan to manipulate professor Slughorn into giving Harry the untampered memory of Tom Riddle.

What was I doing?

After McGonagall had escorted me to the Slytherin common room, I went to the girl’s dorm only to find Willow fighting off some boys who thought it amusing to try peep into the Slytherin girl’s bathroom.

“Stupefy” I yelled while pointing my wand, knocking a boy off his broom. Willow was screaming, mortified that she’d been seen naked.

“I hate them! I hate the boys at this school and I hope The Dark Lord gets them first!” Willow yelled.

“Willow!” I reprimanded.

“Well, it’s true! Those idiot Weasley boys started all this and now there hasn’t been a moment’s peace!”

“We’ll get them, back, okay? We’ll get them back.”

“Where were you tonight?” She asked.

“Just getting another lecture. You know how it is.” I lied, not wanting to involve Willow in what happened. I thought it would be best to leave her out of it entirely.

“Seems like you’ve been getting lectured a lot, lately.”

“You noticed, huh?”

“Yeah. Hey, Ebb?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah. I know, Willow. Thanks.”

“I’m always here for you, no matter what.”

“I hear you. But everything’s okay.”

“And I won’t judge. At all. Ever. Even if it was super embarrassing and you’d rather forget it ever happened.”

“Oh no, I don’t like where this is going.”

“Especially if it involved getting half naked with a boy you say you hate but actually maybe like.”

“No, nope, nuh uh, we are not going there.”

“I mean, as friends, isn’t it kind of your duty to _tell me everything?_ ”

“Oh would you look at the time I have to go die of embarrassment.”

“Ebb! C’mon!”

“Ugh, okay, fine, what do you want to know?”

“How did it feel kissing him?”

“Mostly degrading and like my lowest moment.”

“Is he a good kisser?”

“Decidedly average.”

“I heard you guys were already naked when the professors walked in on you.”

“We were _half-naked_ and it wasn’t professors, it was just Dumbledore.”

“OH MY GOD DUMBLEDORE WALKED IN ON YOU?”

“Willow, shut up!” I hissed.

“No fair, my love life is so boring! The guy I was flirting with in Hogsmeade the other day totally wasn’t interested.”

“I would gladly trade places with you. Please. Please end my suffering.”

“You don’t know how lucky you have it, Ebb.”

“Lucky sure is a word you could use to describe my situation. The wrong one, but it is technically a word.”

“I’m going to graduate an unnoticed nobody and you’re like, one of the biggest things to ever happen to Hogwarts. I hear you and Harry Potter met and the whole room went quiet.”

“Because I flipped my lid at him, and it was incredibly mortifying. Willow, I’m just a kid with a curse trying to get by in a world that kind of hates me. Don’t be jealous of that. And even if you’re an unnoticed nobody, you’re my unnoticed nobody. My Willow. The coolest person I know.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Nah, you’re the only kid in this whole school with the guts to make friends with a vampire. Were you any braver you’d be wearing red and gold.”

“But we’re green and silver.”

“Slytherin sisters.”

“Slytherin sisters.”

Willow and I spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing. It was normal. It was nice. It was like I wasn’t a vampire and I was just a normal seventeen year old girl.

It’s important to savour the good moments in life.


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling a little bad for him, I went down to the infirmary to check up on Colin. I’d flung the kid half a rugby field and then hit him so hard he was probably concussed.

Madam Pomfrey quietly gestured at me to get on with it as she tended to a student that had left two fingers behind in an apparation gone awry and I checked each bed until I eventually found him.

“Hey.” I flashed him a smile, trying to be comforting. It did not work.

“M-madam Pomfrey won’t let you hurt me!” He said, making a crucifix with his fingers. I gently lowered his hands, trying not to look offended, and sat down next to him.

“I’m not here to hurt you, Colin. But I am here to check up on you, and to say sorry. I hit you pretty hard back there, hope you don’t hold it against me.” I said.

“Did you try drink my blood as well?”

“No, Colin, I didn’t try drink your blood. Someone put you under the Imperius curse, you tried to do the same to me, and I knocked you out before you caused any trouble.”

“Well, what about the other night? With Draco Malfoy? Were you going to drink my blood then?”

“Trust me, if I was going to tear anyone’s throat open that night, it was Malfoy.”

“I heard you snogged him. Were you two just playing a prank on me?”

“No, we… I… It’s complicated. But I really don’t want to hurt you, Colin. And I promise you I’ll never snog Malfoy again. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Oh, okay. So… You really are just here to check on me?”

“Yes, Colin.”

“Oh. Well, uh… I’m doing okay. I think. No permanent damage.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. You’re a fourth year, right?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“What was Draco Malfoy doing dragging a fourth year student into the forbidden forest?”

“I… Snuck out. I wanted to see Charlotte and The Fallout. They’re my favourite band and then Draco found me sneaking around so he dragged me into the forest.”

“Tell me if he ever pulls any stunt with you again, I’ll hang him on the Whomping Willow.”

“Oh, thanks. Uhm, how come you’re being so nice to me?”

“I feel a little guilty, and also I could stand to boost my karma some. I’m glad you’re okay, though. I have to run, but get well soon, Colin.”

“Thanks, uh…”

“Ebony Ravenway. There’s probably a much ruder name for me going around but since I stopped you from aiding an evil wizard you have to call me by my real name.”

“Thanks, Ebony.”

“You’re welcome.”


	12. Chapter 12

There was something that was a mystery to me… Someone had put Colin under the Imperius curse. Someone at the school, with access to the students. Perhaps a Professor? A staff member? Maybe even a fellow student?

I wanted to find out. I needed to find out.

Because I was sure that their first attempt to get me wouldn’t be the last.

I showed up to dinner in the great hall and began watching everyone. The hall was filled with students from every house, all of us segregated and colour coded. Personally, I thought it was a tad much. As much pride as I liked the green and silver, it was hard not to feel like the house system was built to create cliques.

I had to admit, it was hard not to suspect my fellow Slytherins. We had a bad track record when it came to wizards seduced by the dark arts.

I scanned their faces. Malfoy and his gang were, to me, prime suspects. Malfoy sat with his little group, although he looked a little worse for wear. Next to him was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his loyal stooges. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode sat by, fawning over him. Perhaps Theodore Nott? Or Blaise Zabini? Daphne Greengrass?

I was so busy watching them that I didn’t notice what was happening right above me. Before I could react, a cup of pumpkin juice poured all over me and I shrieked.

Turning, I saw Britney Duff quickly put her wand away.

Britney was a fellow Gryffindor seventh year who seemed to take a particular pleasure in picking fights with me. Most Slytherins had a rival in Gryffindor but Britney seems to have taken it a step further, ever since I came back to school after I was turned.

She sees herself as a monster slayer, and I was, evidently, her monster.

“Think that was a funny, yeah?” I said, trying to keep my temper in check.

“You looked thirsty, is all.” Britney smiled.

“Oh, I’m thirsty all right. Why don’t you come here and I’ll tell you all about it?”

“Girls, hear that? I think there’s a mosquito buzzing about. I think I ought to squish it.” Britney smiled, standing up, her friends enjoying the spectacle.

“You and me, Britney. Whenever, wherever. Unless you’re afraid I’ll knock you on your arse.”

“Typical Slytherin. All you want to do is duel. Bet you’ve been cooking up something real dark and nasty. Bet you were just salivating when you-know-who came back.”

“I’d join his band of loser wizards about as soon as we’d be friends, Britney. Don’t lump me in with them.”

“Oh, are they not evil enough for you, milady? My apologies, I’m sure you’ll end up in the history books as an even greater shame to Hogwarts. If you ask me, Dumbledore should just expel every Slytherin on the spot. You’re all just a bunch of pure-blood worshipping dark wizards waiting to happen.”

“My parents were both muggle born and I’m personally about as interested in dark arts as I am in you, Britney. And, if I remember, plenty of Gryffindor wizards went bad too.”

“None as bad as you-know-who. You know that. And you’re just like him. A monster, pretending to be one of us.”

“I don’t care what you think of me. But try that stunt again, and by Merlin’s beard, I will melt your brain insider your vapid little skull and let Mrs Norris eat what’s left of you.”

“Try me.” She said, getting in my face. I pulled my wand out and pressed it right against her neck.

“Miss Ravenway!” I heard Professor Snape’s voice call out. I held Britney’s gaze for a while before I put my wand away.

“Guess even monsters have masters.” Britney smiled.

Professor Snape glared at me, and I went back to the dorms before he could dock points off Slytherin. I was definitely in a foul mood now.

Willow found me as she was walking to eat dinner, but I held up a hand to stop her from asking questions and went right back to the dorms. I was not in the mood, and I needed to be by myself for a minute.

So much for me becoming an ace detective.

Partway through walking back to the dorms, I did have an idea… Ebony Ravenway might not be able to observe the masses without standing out, but…

Perhaps an unassuming little bat might.

Perhaps an unassuming little bat might even be able to help me get some of my own back from Britney.

Guess it was time to fly.


	13. Chapter 13

When I was sure the crowd wasn’t paying attention to me, I leapt out the window and transformed. I didn’t necessarily need to turn into a swarm of bats, I could turn into a singular bat, although I was significantly more vulnerable in this form.

I started by watching the courtyard. The students all looked inconspicuous enough. Well, as inconspicuous as any Hogwarts student could. I spotted a couple scarfing down some of Weasley’s puking pastels to get out of class, which may have been against the rules but wasn’t inherently wrong.

I spotted Malfoy breaking off from his little friend group, which was strange. While Malfoy wasn’t a particularly social animal, he did like the attention, and he did like how intimidating Crabbe and Goyle were.

I decided to follow him for some, and he walked and walked through the halls, right up until The Room Of Requirement opened for him. I slipped in behind him, while he tossed his little apple in his hand.

Draco moved through the clutter, and I found it odd that the room turned into a storage space of sorts for him. There was a black cabinet in the center he began fiddling with, putting his apple inside.

It was strange behaviour but I certainly didn’t think it was particularly menacing. No, this wasn’t what I was looking for. As much of a little git as Draco was, his fascination with old boxes wasn’t quite the devious plot to kidnap me I was looking for.

I slipped out behind him, and flew through the castle some.

Making my way towards the ground floor, I saw Colin holding on for dear life, seemingly being held in place by a suspension charm. I circled around, and there I found Crabbe and Goyle.

The two of them were levitating Colin partway through an open window. Without Draco to reel them in, the two had nothing to do but get up to trouble. I sighed, feeling slightly annoyed to be distracted from the task at hand but it seemed like Colin needed my help once more, and I had promised him.

I rematerialized into myself and stood, watching the two, then announced my presence with a good natured _ahem_.

The two of them paid me no attention.

Increasingly annoyed, I used the Periculum charm and sent red sparks flying right into Crabbe’s unguarded behind, and he got such a fright it broke his hold on the spell and Colin fell, luckily still holding onto the windowsill.

Crabbe and Goyle turned to me, decidedly unhappy, but I shook my head and gave them a glare. For good measure, I let my eyes turn red and snarled, showing my fangs.

The two of them took a moment to measure if a fight would be worth it, but then pushed past me with a “Whatever.” and I went to pull Colin up.

“You must really get under their skin for them to target you like this.” I said once he was on solid ground again. I sighed, letting my annoyance fade, and I put on a reassuring smile for Colin.

“I really don’t go looking for fights! Personally I’m more of the sit-in-the-corner type.”

“Oh, I believe you. Perhaps they’re particularly annoyed with how little you’re involved with anyone else’s business. Look, I’d hate to see you get into more trouble. Let me walk you back to the Hufflepuff dorms. Wasn’t really finding what I was looking for anyway.” I smiled.

“Oh, thanks. And, uh, thanks for, you know, scaring those two off.”

“You’re welcome, Colin.” I smiled.

Walking the halls to the Hufflepuff dorms was pleasant. Colin might be a tad meek but he’s still good company. It felt strange, like… Well, like I’d finally made another friend.

For a second I thought the year might proceed peacefully from here on out.

Then two students stepped out in front of me, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff. They had their wands out, and I could see the malice in their eyes. I didn’t recognize them, there were too many students to no everyone’s names and faces but what struck me as odd was the manner in which they held their wands.

Like experienced duelists.

“Avada Kedavra!” The Ravenclaw yelled and pointed at Colin, and I produced a protego charm in the nick of time.

I knew something was wrong then and there.

“No witnesses.” The Hufflepuff hissed, and they tried to overwhelm me with spells. I began deflecting them, but I knew this couldn’t go on.

“Get to your feet, Colin! We’ll have to fight them together!” I barked, swatting off spells as fast as I could.

“I’ve never duelled anyone!”

“You’ll have to learn fast!” I yelled.

Colin scrambled to his feet and fumbled with his wand. I felt annoyance flicker up at his clumsiness but then focused my attention to the fight again.

“Expelliarmus!” Colin yelled, his spell missing my own head slightly, but going in the right direction. I glared at him quickly before returning my focus to the fight, and they dodged the spell. However, I was no longer on the back foot and fired off a spell of my own.

“Stupefy!” I yelled, and the Ravenclaw swatted it away. The Hufflepuff transformed into a snake, and went out the archway beside us. Colin turned, and saw the snake, and put his back against mine.

“What now?!” He yelled.

“Keep your guard up, and follow my lead!” I yelled.

I started trading spells back and forth with the Ravenclaw, and Colin tried to stun the Hufflepuff snake to no avail. I listened closely for the snake, and then as soon as it was close enough, I dematerialized into bats, encircling Colin, then whisking him above the snake. The Ravenclaw fired off spells at us, missing me and Colin in the confusion and through my flying.

The snake was confused, and at the apex I rematerialized into myself mid-air.

“Levicorpus!” I yelled, lifting the snake into the air in front of me.

The Ravenclaw stunned the snake, turning it back into the Hufflepuff. Colin landed on his bum, but scrambled to his feet as soon as he could.

Then it was two against one. The Ravenclaw, recognizing the odds, grew somewhat nervous.

“Incarcerous!” The Ravenclaw yelled, and I turned into a bat beneath the spell, flying low. Colin, who hadn’t expected it, was hit full blast, and subsequently tied up.

I dematerialized into a swarm and surrounded the Ravenclaw, who didn’t know where to aim.

I aimed a bat for the wand and it connected, sending it flying, and then I materialized in front of the Ravenclaw, my wand pointing at their throat.

“Who are you and why are you attacking me?!” I began interrogating. The Ravenclaw said nothing.

“The Dark Lord wants you. There’s a war brewing, and you’re a valuable asset.” The Ravenclaw said.

“He sure is a brave man, sending students to do his dirty work.”

“Oh, we’re not students.” The Ravenclaw said, smiling, then swung a silver dagger, catching me full in the hand. I screamed, and my flesh and innards began burning and I dropped my wand in the process.

She came at me again, swinging wildly, and I jumped back and out of the way. But now I knew that I didn’t need to hold back.

“Silver. So, you know what hurts me.” I hissed.

“Like the cutlery? We know all about you, Ebony Ravenway.” She smiled

“That, I sincerely doubt.”

I grabbed the blade with my bare hand, anger flairing as it burnt my palm and fingers, then with my other hand, with full force, I grabbed her by her fringe and pulled her face into my knee.

She stumbled back and my bloodlust and rage was at an all-time high, and I didn’t even think, I rushed her, fangs out grabbing her by the collar and bit into her neck.

She screamed something awful, and for a moment I heard nothing, and saw nothing. I was lost in the euphoria of drinking blood right from the neck, the tart taste on my tongue, the satisfaction of tearing into flesh with my teeth, the rush of a predator biting into their prey.

“Ebony!” I heard Colin yell, and I was brought back to the moment.

The Ravenclaw had gone limp. I dropped her to the ground, a rabid smile on my face. I never get to let loose, I never get to dig in, I never get to enjoy the blood of my enemy. I’m always composed. I’m always restraint. But it felt so good to just…

Do what came naturally.

I wiped the blood from my mouth, and licked it off my fingers. I meandered over to my wand, and pointed my wand at Colin’s ropes.

“Reducto.” I said, and he was free.

“Ebony, trouble.” Colin said, and pointed behind me.

Britney had witnessed the entire ordeal, eyes wide and full of horror. I knew that face, the face of someone who had just experienced a trauma trigger, but I… I didn’t care. Perhaps if it were anyone else, I would. But Britney? Not in a million years.

“Run along before I do the same to you.” I smiled at Britney, and smiled wide, showing my fangs. She turned and scrambled away, fear clearly driving her.

Colin looked at me trepidaciously.

“You’re frightening, you know that?” He asked.

“Only when I want to be. Luckily, they had it coming.”

“Seems like you went a bit far, Ebony.” He said, eyes wide.

“I don’t know if there is too far with death eaters.” I said.

“What?”

“Give it a moment.” I said, and pointed at the Hufflepuff.

Colin stared at the Hufflepuff, and after a minute or so, The polyjuice potion wore off, and the full grown adult death eater laid petrified in front of us.

“Oh, that… That is worrying.” Colin said.

“Perhaps. But looks like I found what I was looking for.”


	14. Chapter 14

I sent Colin off to the medical wing again, pitying the poor kid for all the trouble he’s gotten in around me.

But here they were, two Death Eaters. I was so excited I didn’t even consider what I was doing as I grabbed them both by the collars of the robes they stole and started walking.

I dragged the two death eaters into Professor McGonagall’s office, leaving a long bloody trail. My robes were properly stained now, but I felt… Good. Human blood, live human blood? It was like a shot of adrenaline. Professor McGonagall almost fell out of her chair.

“Miss Ravenway, what is the meaning of this?!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

“You should tell the headmaster that two death eaters were able to enter Hogwarts by using polyjuice potion. They probably ambushed students in Hogsmeade and stole their clothes and identities.” I said.

“I would, but Professor Dumbledore is currently out on business. Is… Is that one alive? Tell me you didn’t kill someone who looks exactly like a student and drag their bloody body into my office, Miss Ravenway.”

“They’re both alive, if barely. Being inconspicuous wasn’t exactly on my mind during their attempts to kidnap me, Professor. I stopped them from killing a fourth year, you know? I feel like that is worth a couple points.” I said.

“The house cup should be the last thing on your mind! I will commend you on stopping two death eaters but next time I’d like you to at least attempt to contact a staff member before parading a bloody body in front of the entire school!”

“Sorry, Professor. I’ll try to be less… Disruptive… In future.”

“Get yourself cleaned up. Take the day as well, I’ve a feeling you might not be particularly popular with the students today and I do not want an incident occurring before I can speak to them. Dismissed, Miss Ravenway.”

“Of course, Professor.”

“And… Merlin’s beard, 10 points to Slytherin, I guess. Would have been more if you could have kept this whole affair a little quieter.”

“Next time, Professor.”

“I sincerely hope there isn’t a next time.” McGonagall shook her head, and began summoning other staff members.

I walked out of her office, smiling some.

I hadn’t felt so satiated in a very, very long time.


	15. Chapter 15

The Death Eaters had very little to reveal, which annoyed me. They’d somehow had the memories of the person who outranked them removed, and this proved to be an effective strategy against the veritaserum.

They were now in Azkaban and I still had the same questions.

The snow had settled around the castle creating a small little winter wonderland for us. When I was younger, the snow elicited all kinds of joy from me, thoughts of a untouched youth on an icey playground and warm tea in front of a fire with a book.

But the snow meant something different for me now.

I watched everyone go, one by one, back home for Christmas break. I stayed behind, being one of the few who didn’t really have a home to go back to.

The castle was my home now.

But it was also the last Christmas of my schooling career. After all, it meant that by this time next year, I would no longer be a minor and I would have to rejoin society.

I hadn’t yet had much time to have the difficult conversations with myself. What I’d do after I’d graduated. I supposed I could be an Auror, or work for the ministry, or get a General Education Degree. Perhaps I’d do my A-levels and try get into a prestigious muggle university.

And honestly, muggle society might be more accepting of me than the wizard society.

But it was also a difficult year to be asking those questions. The Dark Lord had returned and as much as we tried to continue normal life, there was a storm over the horizon. We could all feel it coming. Disappearances, attacks, murders, hate-crimes… It was all so much and I felt myself getting overwhelmed and then I… Well, I… To be honest, I just couldn’t think about it any longer.

I put it out of my mind for the time being.

It was my last Christmas break as a student of Hogwarts. I was going to enjoy it.

For a stretch of time… Nothing happened. Things became routine. I started my day by going to the Great Hall, then I’d eat breakfast, visit the library and do some studying for the morning, I’d come back up for lunch and then waste time until dinner.

Out of boredom one weekend I went into a muggle town and snuck into a drivethrough screening of Space Jam. Simple pleasures, you know? At some point someone snuck a TV and VHS player in, and I ended up watching Empire Records like, twelve times, I kind of had a crush on Liv Tyler.

I borrowed someone’s Walkman and listened to my copy of Green Day’s Dookie that I shoplifted when I was sixteen (speaking of, When I Come Around? Their best song, fight me, let’s meet in the parking lot with a couple broken beer bottles, fight me, it’s their best song) and just walked through the castle. When it was empty and you had it all to yourself, you could really enjoy the magic of the place, really take it all in. I walked past the paintings who all gave me something of a look. At the end of the day, after dinner, I’d turn into a bat, take the Walkman high up and just… Listen to music and look out over the world.

It really did seem like the last moments of peace in the world before it’d all go to shit.

But then everyone started coming back, and I had to admit that I was going to miss having Hogwarts all to myself.

The first thing I noticed was how… Weird Britney was starting to be. Usually she’d have some snide remark but these days she just… Said nothing. Glared at me. Not that I was complaining, we’d never once had a pleasant conversation but this was different.

I’d meant to scare her a little before break but… If I was being honest, it was starting to wig me out.

Willow and Colin came back as well and I decided that perhaps now was as good a time as any to find somewhere for ourselves to eat away from people. There was a little spot in the courtyards, where the sun was always blocked off by a tree and I invited the two of them there one day.

“Who’s this?” Willow asked, giving Colin something of a glare.

“This is Colin McIntyre. Colin, this is my best friend, Willow. She can be scary but she’s all heart.”

“Nice to meet you.” Colin smiled, extending a hand. Willow reluctantly shook it.

“Anyway, I thought we could start having lunch here! To be honest, it’s just an excuse to get away from Britney, she’s been giving me weird looks, but this way I can keep an eye on you, Colin.” I smiled.

“Well, I guess if it gets me away from the annoying seventh year boys, I’m okay with it.” Willow sighed, and sat down.

“As long as Crabbe and Goyle don’t find me.” Colin shuddered.

“So, what happened between you and Britney?” Willow asked.

“She saw me bite into some death eater disguised as a student and now she thinks I’m the Anti-Christ or something. I’m glad she’s leaving me alone, but it also creeps me out a little.” I shook my head.

“Just watch your back.” Willow warned.

“Doubt she’s got the stomach to try anything, but will do.” I shrugged.

“What happened to those Death Eaters we fought, by the way?” Colin asked.

“Azkaban. Aurors tried to get something out of them, but they’d had a lot of their memories removed. I suppose it’s a tactic they’re using now. To keep people from saying the wrong things.”

“That’s clever.” Willow said.

“Still, a Death Eater attack in school? That’s worrying.” Colin said.

“The staff will probably be trying to keep it quiet. Hogwarts is starting to lose its reputation for being safe. Some kids didn’t come back this year, I think even less will come back next year.” I shook my head.

“Guess we should all prepare for what’s coming.” Willow said, staring off into the distance.

After lunch, we all headed to class. The day proceeded as usual for the most part.

But then…

Then it happened.

It was after dinner, Willow was studying and I was walking back to the Slytherin common room when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone raise a wand.

“Incarcerous Argentum!” Britney yelled, chains of silver springing from the tip of her wand and wrapping themselves around me. Britney’s friend’s, Alice and Jess, clamped pad locks on the chains.

That’s when they had me, chains of silver sizzling against my very flesh. Britney had a portkey prepared, in the form of a large brass pocketwatch. She pressed the pocketwatch to my forehead, and the other girls each put a finger on it.

The world spun and shrank around us, until the portkey spat us out in the Forbidden Forest, near the spider den.

Willow was right, it seemed. I should have watched out.

Now I was in real danger.


	16. Chapter 16

Britney and her friends had me. They knew they had me dead to rights. Tied up like this.

“It wasn’t easy, figuring it out… How to catch you, how to put you down… Even if I could beat you in a duel, you were still a vampire. You could easily still kill me with your bare hands. But then it came to me; I could have a monster kill a monster.”

“Britney, wait, let’s talk this through, you do not have to do this.”

“You’re a timebomb, you know that?! I saw you, I saw what you did in to those students! You’re not doing that to anyone else ever again, you hear me? I won’t let you!”

“This is a misunderstanding, Britney, let me explain…”

“No! No more lies, no more deception. You die tonight, monster. For the good of us all, the sooner I put you down, the better.”

“I am not your enemy, Britney. I am not your enemy!”

“All of you monsters are the enemy! And when I graduate? I am going to become an Auror and I am going to make it my mission to put you all down. Bring him out!”

A massive spider, legs each the length of a person, crept out of the shadows. Hairy and clacking, all of their eyes glistening in the moonlight, but the spider moved strangely. Like it was bewitched, almost as if… As if someone had put it under the Imperius curse.

“Britney, what have you done…?”

“Like her? This is Audbjorg. One of Aragog’s horrid children. I saw Aragog’s corpse outside of Hagrid’s little hovel, nasty and shrivelled up. I knew it also reproduced.” Britney smiled.

“This… This is madness.”

“What is madness is that Dumbledore let you into the school in the first place! While everyone was ogling Potter and his exploits you snuck in and no one even blinked! I will restore order, I will set things straight. No more monsters among us.”

“I’m a person! I’m a person, I have a mind and a consciousness and feelings and friends and you want to murder me! Do you even understand what’s happening? You’re not some fearless monster hunter, Britney, you’re a person attempting murder! And worse yet, that spider has a name and a mind and you’re forcing her to kill me! Don’t do this, Britney!”

“Don’t beg. Go out with some dignity. It’s the least one of your kind can do.” Britney spat. I think I knew then, that I wasn’t going to make any headway. Not with her, not tonight. I glared at her, and I only had one more thing to say.

“My kind? Funny, from where I stand you’re the only monster here.”

“Take that back.” Britney said, anger flashing across her face, clearly bothered by my jab and I saw it. I took a chance, I went in, I knew I could cut through her if I pressed the issue.

“You might look like a girl, you might talk like a girl, you might even fool everyone else but you’re the real monster. A heartless, unempathetic, murderous viper. You only hate me because I’m everything you hate about yourself.” I said, giving her a knowing look.

But then there was something else in her eyes.

I knew immediately I’d made a mistake because the quiet, cold rage that swept across Britney’s entire being changed the air of the entire situation.

Then she did it. Almost on instinct, almost as if she’d wanted to do it for so long. She pointed her wand at my leg.

“Bombarda!” Britney screamed, and my calf exploded into little pieces of muscle and tissue and bone chips.

I shrieked for almost a minute straight, the pain was so unbearable. Blood pooled around the leg she blew off, and I stared at her, tears in my eyes, blubbering. One of Britney’s friend’s, the tall one, turned around and puked immediately. I keeled over on the ground, snivelling, tears down my face.

This was not how this was supposed to go.

“Brit… This is a bit much.” One of Britney’s friends said.

“Yeah, Britney… I think this is going too far.” Said another.

“Alice, your mother was killed by a werewolf and Jess, a dragon burnt your brother to a crisp. She’s just another one of them. A monster waiting to take someone we love.” Britney said.

“We didn’t sign up for this. Dumbledore must have let her in for a reason, Brit.” Alice said.

“You’re both too deep now. We see this through, together. Red and gold, remember? Gryffindors stick together.”

“Brit…” Alice frowned.

“I know, but…” Jess looked away.

“If you’d rather keep your hands clean, I won’t force you to do anything. But… Stay with me? I don’t… I don’t want to do this alone.”

“I… Fine, okay. Just… Do it quick, Brit. It’s the humane thing to do.” Alice said.

“Please just… Hurry.” Jess said.

“Time’s up.” Britney said, and pointed her wand at Audbjorg.

Audbjorg started to meander over to me, still crying on the ground. I went quiet as she neared, and I could see in her eyes that she didn’t particularly know what she was doing. I thought to myself that, if I survived this, I’d make sure to come back, to come talk to Audbjorg. Maybe we could be friends, the two of us. But the reality of the situation was starting to sink in. I was alone, starting death in the face.

And no one was coming to save me.

I was going to die and no one was going to care. When I was turned, someone sat me down and told me of the horrors of immortality. They told me about Nicholas Flamell, and how he outlived all his friends and loved ones, how the long life he lived meant that he’d built up more trauma than any mind was ever meant to take. Like him, I wanted the chance to decide when I was going to die.

But there I was, lying in a puddle of my own blood, crying, about to be killed.

“Stupefy! Stupefy!” Came a shrill voice and the spell hit Britney so hard it swept her off her feet and smacked her into the back of a tree. Britney collapsed into a little pile at the base. Alice and Jess took out their wands, standing ready. The second spell hit Audbjorg and flung her back some, but nowhere near as much, considering her size. Audbjorg tucked into a little ball and rolled as she hit the ground.

Her senses coming to her, Audbjorg scuttled up into a tree and then was out of sight.

“Expelliarmus!” The shrill voice said again, but Jess blocked it. She was clearly more experienced a duelist than her attacker, and gestured for Alice to come around. They stood back to back, covering each other’s blind spots. Now they were ready, eyes darting around the area.

It seemed my saviour had run out of options. The girls would eventually spot whoever cast the spell.

Then two red envelopes flew towards them.

Howlers.

They lifted their wands and shouted “Incendio” when, at the same time, the shrill voice shouted “Incarcero!” and ropes wrapped around them and tied them together.

Then he showed up, my saviour.

“Colin McIntyre, at your service.” He said, smiling a wide silly grin.

“Colin, oh, my God, I have never been so happy to see anyone ever.” I said, this time, tears of happiness flowing down my face.

“Well, I owed you one. Ebony, your leg…”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.”

“I mean, if you say so. Let me get these… Ahem.. Alohamora!” Colin said, and the padlocks around the silver chains on my body all unlocked at once.

“So… What do we do about them…?”

“I could take care of these welps.” A voice said.

“Audbjorg? Is that you?” I yelled into the trees.

“They… Violated my mind. Me. A daughter of the forest. Heir of the great Aragog. This demands… Retribution…”

“Don’t! Don’t hurt them, please!” I asked.

“Why? Why shouldn’t I?”

“Kill a student, and the ministry will want you and your clan dead, Audbjorg!”

“Then we’ll eat the ministry too!”

“There’s too many of them… One monster to another, Audbjorg, please!”

“You consider yourself a monster, yet you show compassion to these… Vermin. Perhaps we are alike, but were I in your position, I’d remove two legs for the one they took.” Audbjorg’s voice rang out.

“Even if it meant they might come hunt us both?” I asked.

“I do not fear them as you do. But I see your point. Tell Hagrid he owes me a feast.”

“Thank you, thank you.” I said.

“You are lucky it is not my father you’re talking to, he would not have been so understanding.” She said, and after we heard some scuttling, Audbjorg disappeared into the trees.

“I hate spiders.” Colin said.

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” I smiled. I looked down at my leg, and it was already starting to regrow. Colin offered me a hand, and helped me to my feet.

Now we had to decide what to do with Britney and her friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Britney, Jess, Alice and I stood in McGonagall’s office. My leg had been bandaged and I was in crutches, but my vampire physiology had regrown it some by now.

The silence was deafening.

I could see the temptation in McGonagall’s eyes to expel the three. They had deliberately tried to kill another student, and even if it was me, this would reflect poorly if punishment wasn’t dealt out.

“I hope the three of you are aware of the serious nature of the claims brought against you.” Professor McGonagall said, her eyes narrow as she peered over her glasses.

“It was my idea entirely, Professor. Alice and Jess might have been present but I was the one who cast the Imperius curse on the spider and I was the one who destroyed the vampire’s leg.” Britney said, trying to deflect blame from her friends.

“The vampire, as you called her, is a student of Hogwarts. Miss Ravenway is a member of the student body and were she a pixie or a three headed dog, your actions would still be inexcusable. As noble as attempting to take responsibility is, Miss Duff, aiding and abetting in the attempted murder of a student is still worthy of expulsion.”

“They didn’t aid and abet. They actually tried to stop me. If anyone must be expelled, it’s me, Professor.”

“Miss Ravenway is this true?” McGonagall asked, and Alice and Jess looked at me with wide eyes. I decided to tell the truth. Although, if I’m being honest, I didn’t particularly feel like doing the two of them any favours.

“Alice and Jess did put up token resistance towards the idea of actually killing me. And Britney was indeed the one who blew my leg off. Whatever that counts for.”

“Seems like the course of action here is obvious.”

“Professor, if I may speak?”

“I suppose you may.”

“I remember when Professor Lupin resigned of his own accord, and I doubt many wizarding families would take kindly to the expulsion of three students who tried to kill a vampire out of… A misguided fear for their safety. I appreciate what you and Professor Dumbledore have done for me but… I would not want Hogwarts to be put at risk for my sake. Perhaps leniency here would be best for all. I like this school. I may not have many friends here but… I do have some. I don’t want to jeopardize that. There must be some form of punishment that satisfies the severity of what they’ve done without stirring up their parents.”

“I appreciate the concern, Miss Ravenway, but this is also about protecting other students with similar conditions. You aren’t the only student who finds themselves in unique circumstances and they may try repeat what they’ve done to another student.”

“They’re final year students, Professor. Couldn’t they make an unbreakable bond and promise not to try kill me?”

“I do always have chores to give them, Professor. Plus I reckon they owe Audbjorg a right apology, if not a prepared feast.” Hagrid chimed in.

“We do not make students swear unbreakable oaths as a disciplinary measure. Given your passionate defense, Miss Ravenway, I will consider a more lenient punishment. For the time being, you are all to return to your dorms. Miss Duff, you and your friends are, for now, on a curfew. All your extracurricular privileges are revoked, including clubs and trips to Hogsmeade. When you are not in class, you will be in Gryffindor tower. Meals will be brought to you, and once Professor Dumbledore returns, he and I will decide what your ultimate fate will be. You three are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Britney said.

“Oh, don’t thank me. Were I in Miss Ravenway’s position I’d have advocated for your immediate expulsion. You’ve brought deep shame to the name of Godric Gryffindor and that three students from my own house are this poorly behaved is personally mortifying. Count this as the first of many lectures. Now, off with you.” Professor McGonagall said.

“I’m also exhausted, Professor. If it’s a lecture you have for me, could… Could we save it for another time, perhaps?”

“I won’t keep you long. You handled yourself with grace, Miss Ravenway. I would like to give you a commendation. 30 points to Slytherin. And my sincerest apologies for how members of my house have treated you.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“I do not expect Dumbledore back any time soon. Please be careful. He will not always be around to keep an eye on you. I fear this will not be the last such an attempt on your life that you will face. Your condition scares people. To some, your very existence is a threat. You’re an uncommon sort, and difference is not always treated with civility. In a better world, it would be. But for the time being… Do take care of yourself.”

“I will, Professor.”

“Dismissed, Miss Ravenway. Get some rest.”

“Thank you, Professor. I will.”


	18. Chapter 18

As the semester dragged to a close I started to feel… Kind of bad for Britney. The bewildering look she’d had before was gone now, she didn’t just look defeated, she looked… Miserable.

I started seeing her, Jess and Alice together a lot less. And whenever she passed me in the corridors, she couldn’t even look me in the eyes.

Willow had some choice words to describe her.

“I can’t believe the audacity of that little Gryffindor bitch! I’ve half a mind to do her in myself.” Willow said one night to me in the Slytherin dorm room as we sat on her bed.

“Willow, just… Let it go. I don’t want any more trouble this semester.” I sighed.

“She tried to kill you, Ebb!” Willow yelled out.

“Well, she wouldn’t be the first.”

“She’s an idiot and I don’t want her anywhere near you.”

“Willow, it’s over now, Professor McGonagall has dealt with it.”

“To hell with that! We ought to dismember one of her limbs, she how she likes it-”

“Willow, come off it!” I yelled at her. Willow stared at me quietly for a second, her huffed up rage gone.

“I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“No, I’m sorry. Just… Look, I know you don’t like that she’s still here but it’s better for everyone this way, okay? Sometimes… We have to sacrifice for the greater good.”

“Hey, Ebb?”

“Yeah?”

“When we graduate, when we get out of this place? We’ll be queens. No one will ever attack you like that again. No one will ever get to you. I’ll make sure of it, I’ll make sure they never reach us.”

“My hero.” I smilled, and gave Willow a playful shove.

“Who knows, the world is changing, maybe we could even end up Death Eaters.”

“I’d make a pretty bad ass Death Eater. I imagine that’s why You-Know-Who wants me so bad.”

“You’d make all the others wet themselves. Who knows, he might even make you his right hand woman.”

“And then I’d betray him and I’d be the baddest witch of all time. And you and me could get a big old castle and rule the world.”

“We’d be very benevolent monarchs.” Willow laughed.

“Perhaps I’d make him my footstool.” I smiled.

We laughed about things for the rest of the night. Willow and I got close over the course of the semester. I was really happy to be with her, to enjoy spending time with her.

We went about the rest of our evening as normal. But I couldn’t help like feeling like I needed to talk to Britney. Just… To wrap things up.

Seemed like the right thing to do.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, as day turned to night, I ate dinner as fast as possible and waited to ambush Britney on her way back to the dorms. It wasn’t long before I spotted her in the crowd.

“Hey, Britney?” I called out, but she hid her face from me and tried to walk by. I grabbed her by the shoulder and she pulled away, trying to walk past me.

“I just want to talk!” I yelled, a little too loudly, and the everyone in the hallway stopped. Mortified yet again, I lowered my voice and said “I just want to talk, okay? Walk with me?”

“Fine. Okay, fine just… Don’t make a scene.” Britney said.

Britney and I walked some, until we were in the girl’s bathroom nearby. I collapsed against the far wall and sat down, and gestured for her to do the same. Britney was pretty apprehensive at first.

“I won’t bite. At least not yet, anyway.” I rolled my eyes.

“What did you want to talk about?” She said, crossing her arms, still standing.

“I just… Wanted to check up on you. Seems like McGonagall didn’t see fit to expel you after all.”

“Thanks to you, I suppose. You’ll be wanting something in return, I presume?”

“For God’s sake, Britney, I’m… I’m trying to reach out here. Sit down and talk to me like a person. Let’s hash it out now so we don’t strangle each other before graduation.”

“I don’t really have that much to say to you.” She stuck up her nose. My temper flared up again for a second.

“Sit down before I lose my patience.” I commanded. Britney’s eyes went wide for a moment, but then she sat down after a bit, clearly annoyed some.

“Okay, fine, if you want to talk, talk.” She said.

“You and me, we’re pretty different, aren’t we?” I said, looking at Britney. Brown eyes, blonde hair, pronounced cupid bow, freckles dotting her cheeks… I hadn’t noticed until then quite how… Attractive Britney was. I kept that thought to myself though.

“Yeah. You’re a monster, I’m a human.” She muttered.

“Besides that. You had two wizard parents, I had two muggles. You come from an honourable family. My dad was an attorney and my mom was a traffic cop. Not the most beloved people in the world. You have your whole future planned, and I’m… Well, I’m a tad directionless if I had to say so myself.”

“We likely did have different upbringings.” Britney rolled her eyes, and I tried my best to keep myself from smacking her.

“What I’m trying to say is…” I could feel my teeth start to grind and I exhaled before I continued. “Look, I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t even blame you if you still hated me. Even before I was turned, we never saw eye to eye. But I guess I just wanna know why, you know? What made you the way you are? How come you’re so keen on monster hunting?”

“Vampire, I have classes to study for.”

“Humour me. I’m the reason you even have any classes to study for. How come you hate monsters so much, Britney? I… Want to understand you. If it’s really that much of a drag, you can go but… We have a chance to make things better between us. Here and now.”

“I was Attacked. By creatures.”

“Oh. That sounds like it sucked. Well I guess… I dunno. Tell me about it.”

“It really isn’t that interesting.”

“Could make all the difference.”

“Ugh, okay, fine. I got separated while touching a portkey on the way to a Quiddich game my parents bought us tickets for. It was my birthday, it was supposed to be fun, it wasn’t… It wasn’t supposed to happen. There are things that… That just _should not be_. They were a kind of water demon. I believe they’re called Shellycoats. Summoned perhaps by a dark wizard some time ago, perhaps it was an experiment gone wrong… I don’t really know. All I know is that they were so angry, so rage-filled, so aggressive. And I was twelve. A twelve year old witch. Flung into this ravine, I swam and barely escaped. That’s when they came for me. These… Things.”

“You survived all on your own?”

“Here, look at this.” Britney held her arms out in front of her. I had never noticed but now that they were close, I could clearly see the difference between them. One was shorter, the skin was slightly discoloured, her hands were even different sizes.

“They… They took one of your arms?”

“I was chased and hunted for three days and nights. It was the worst time of my life. The fourth night is when they finally caught me. The demons, they… They don’t eat their prey whole. One got ahold of me and beat my arm to a bloody pulp with a rock. The search party found me after they’d eaten my arm and had broke one of my legs in 19 different places.”

“Oh, gods below… I am so sorry, Britney.”

“The leg they could fix, obviously, but… My arm was gone. Someone had the idea to combine Skelegrow with some muscle and tissue from a cadaver. This was the closest match. I’ve hated monsters ever since then. It was just… Just so unfair.”

“I imagine it was. Britney?”

“Yeah?”

“If I ever go bad, I’m glad there’s someone like you around to stop me. The vampire who turned me… He just… Forced it on me. Thought he could groom me. It was… Awful. Just awful. I imagine if he didn’t turn me, I might have turned out just like you.” I said.

“Hah.”

“Oh that’s funny?” I said.

“No, it’s just… I never thought about it like that. You’re a victim of monsters too. Guess we have more in common than I thought.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

“They’re pretty angry at me, Jess and Alice. They’re trying to be nice about it, but I dragged them into this mess and I almost got the both of them expelled, or worse. Their parents had some colourful words to describe me. Bad influence was the nicest they could muster.”

“They’ll come around. If not, well… I don’t know if we can be friends but we can be not-enemies. People who don’t hate each other.”

“I suppose I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be, what you did to my leg? That hurt. That _really_ hurt.”

“I have… Issues. It seems.”

“Water under the bridge, I guess. Just don’t do it again. Or at least wait until I actually turn dark side, you know?”

“I promise. I’ll… Try to keep a more open mind.”

“All I can ask. Sorry about giving you a fright the other week. That death eater really did have it coming. And they’re both still alive.”

“Death Eater? On school grounds?” Britney said, eyes wide, horrified.

“Oh, yeah. Someone’s found a way to let them in. Although I doubt they’ll try the same strategy twice. They used polyjuice potion if you can believe it.”

“Death Eaters actually made it inside Hogwarts?” Britney said, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, The Dark Lord he… He wants me. They were sent to kidnap me. Not the first attempt there’s been either. There aren’t many vampires about, I can only guess that he wants me to help him strengthen his forces.”

“You-Know-Who wants you? And you don’t want to join him?”

“He’d be very disappointed if he ever did get me, I know. And besides, he’d interfere with all the nothing I have planned after I graduate.”

“Well, just… I thought perhaps you planned to join him. When all was said and done.”

“I just wanna get through the year, Britney.”

“Sorry.”

“Like I said, water under the bridge. I suppose we both need to be heading back anyway.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re good now, yeah? As long as you don’t try murder me again, anyway. So just… You don’t need to keep avoiding me. Or ducking out the room.”

“Okay. Hey, vampire?”

“I have a name, but yeah?”

“Watch your back. You-Know-Who is persistent. If he wants you, he will stop at nothing to get you.”

“Yeah. Watch your back too. This year kind of seems like the calm before the storm, you know? I can feel it in my bones. There’s darkness ahead.”

I got up first, and extended a hand to help Britney out, but she didn’t take it. I assumed it was Gryffindor pride thing, but she dusted herself off and left. I followed after a moment, but… I knew she was right.

The Dark Lord and his minions would not stop.


	20. Chapter 20

I was violently awoken by another Slytherin girl. I looked around and Willow wasn’t in bed. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. People were rushing to get outside, there was a panic. Everyone was frantic. I was still groggy from sleep.

“Ebony, wake up!” She said, still shaking me.

“All right, come off it! What’s going on?” I hissed.

“It’s… Well, it’s Professor Dumbledore.”

“What does the headmaster want with us?”

“No, Ebony… He’s dead.”

I was so half-asleep it that I didn’t register it at first. But slowly, I felt my chest tighten and then I felt my heart sink into my shoes. Dumbledore, who fought for me to stay in school, who kept watch over me, who fought the darkness… He was dead.

It felt unreal.

It took a couple moments for me to shake off my disbelief. The girl who woke me stood there empathetically for a second, but then began to rush to get dressed herself.

“And worse, there are death eaters in the castle. We’re all supposed to gather with the teachers, near where Dumbledore fell. You should get dressed.”

“How did this happen?”

“No one knows, except that Professor Snape had something to do with it.”

“Where… Where is Willow…?” I looked around, but her bed was empty. Actually, all of her stuff was gone. I started to get worried.

“She left before everything happened. If she’s trying to get out of Hogwarts, she might still be in the castle.”

“Thanks.” I said, and got up.

I did the laces on my shoes and put on a jumper, and started heading out. I didn’t spot Willow in the common room, the girl’s bathroom. I went out into the halls, which seemed to buzz with activity.

I whipped my head frantically as I searched for her. Willow… She had to be around here somewhere, she couldn’t just have left without saying goodbye.

Then a group of Death Eaters entered from above and shot spells out at us.

We all began running, but I pretty much immediately knew they were after me.

I ran towards the grounds. They’d chased me through the halls, their spells colliding with the walls, and I was afraid that this time they really had me. I didn’t know where anyone was, I didn’t know where Willow was, my friend, my Slytherin Sister.

We were being attacked and she was nowhere to be found.

We burst out of the castle and onto the grounds.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Harry Potter in the distance, and he was running after Professor Snape but I couldn’t really afford to divert my attention. Someone had lit Hagrid’s hut on fire, and the warm glow of the flames lit up everything up.

The spells slowed. Something was wrong.

I was at the edge of The Forbidden Forest. And everything was quiet. I could hear someone coming towards me and I raised my wand to defend myself, but then I recognized the figure.

It was Willow.

“Come on out, it’s time.” She said, and then several death eaters apparated to her side.


	21. Chapter 21

“Willow…?” I asked, so confused. Death Eaters encircled us, and I drew my wand, not sure where to point it. Willow was unnerving still and calm. I put two and two together, and… There wasn’t any point to keeping my wand up.

“Hey, Ebony.” Willow said, with a sad smile on her face. Dumbledore was dead, there were Death Eaters around me and Willow was… She was in league with them.

“What’s going on, Willow?” I asked, my mind racing for some explanation. I didn’t want it to be true. I didn’t want her to be with them. She was my friend. We were going to graduate together and take over the world.

“Forgive me. I’m going to be a bad Slytherin Sister, but… I’m doing this for us, okay? To make the world… Better. For the both of us. Don’t hate me.” Willow said, sadness showing.

“They killed Dumbledore, and want to do terrible things to muggles and muggle-borns alike, Willow!”

“The Dark Lord has a place for you, a plan, a purpose. A spot in his hierarchy. Where we can be together and no one will ever throw another bad word at you or me again. You and me, Ebb. Legends, serving his purpose.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand, Willow, why would… He wants to use me! I don’t want to be used! And I won’t blindly swear allegiance to a fascist wizard, I won’t become the monster they all say I am, Willow. I will not.”

“I knew you’d react like this. This isn’t what I wanted. Not for either of us. Please, please, come willingly. I don’t want to have to use the Imperius curse on you. It was hard enough making Colin try to do it.”

“You…? You made Colin try to curse me in The Room Of Requirement that day…?”

“Yes, yes it was. Bats, I have to say, I did not expect that.”

“Guess we didn’t know everything about each other.”

“No, I guess we didn’t.”

“So what now, Willow? You’ll take me, by force if necessary?”

“Please don’t make this difficult. If you could just see it my way, Ebb… We could be queens.”

“I’ve never had much love for the monarchy. More of anarchist myself.”

“I suppose you are. Well, no matter. In time, you’ll thank me.”

“I don’t think so.” I said, and I exploded into a swarm of bats.

For a second it seemed my escape was going off without a hitch, and I began trying to process Willow’s betrayal. But then I heard the spell, and with pinpoint accuracy, Willow landed her shot.

“Stupefy!” She yelled, and knocked me out of the sky. I collapsed on the ground, rematerializing into my normal form. I convulsed on the ground before my body went still, and the spell worked its magic.

“Willow…” I gasped.

“I’ve been watching, you. No, I’ve been _studying_ you. There’s no trick you have that I’m not aware of, Ebb. You’re an open book to me. Now, please, Ebb… Don’t fight me anymore. Just… Relax. Things will be good when we get there, I promise.”

The Death Eaters began disapparating, and Willow walked to me.

Before she could pick me up, spells started flying her way. Willow swatted them away with her wand, agitated that anyone would dare try stop her.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor when I recognized who it was;

Britney.

“You’re not taking her anywhere.” Britney said, and Alice and Jess stood behind her, wands at the ready.

“You meddlesome Gryffindor slag.” Willow snarled.

“That’s me. Britney Duff, future monster slayer and auror, nightmare to dark witches and wizards. Leave the vampire and perhaps we’ll ensure you get a cozy cell in Azkaban.”

“It’s cute that you think you’re on my level.” Willow smiled.

“Three on one. Not particularly honourable, but for the greater good, we’ll accept the circumstances.”

“You should have brought more. For old time’s sake, you know how to duel, Britney. In fact, I’ll let all three of you have a go at me at once. Let’s wipe that self-righteous look off your faces.”

“Your funeral.” Britney said, and she, Jess and Alice all bowed. Willow herself bowed.

As soon as they lifted their heads spells were fired off, Willow blocking each with ease. She’d apparated and disapparate to keep the three on their toes, but Britney, Jess and Alice were a coordinated team by now and knew how to fight. They stood in a circle, their backs facing one another, covering all their blind spots.

Willow would appear and fire off a spell, but the Gryffindor trio were adept at blocking the spells.

“She’s got us playing defense, Brit!” Alice yelled.

“Just need to buy me some time while I come up with a plan. She won’t hesitate to use the darkest magic, not one spell can get through to us!” Britney answered.

Willow apparated into the center of their huddle and shoved Britney and Jess out the way, then pointed her wand right at Alice’s face.

“Sectumsempra.” Willow said with a smile, and massive gashes drew themselves on Alice’s face, mutilating her beyond recognition. Jess screamed, and it was just Britney and Jess left.

“Incarcerous!” Britney yelled from the ground, but Willow swatted the spell away and disapparated. Britney got to her feet and looked at Alice and myself. I was starting to get feeling back in my body, and began standing onto my feet.

“Jess, take Alice to the medical wing.” I barked.

“You’re not in charge!” Jess spat, rushing to her friend.

“Do it! I’ll be okay on my own. I just need to hold her off. Get help.” Britney said, that cold rage returning to her eyes.

“Okay.” Jess said, and disapparated with Alice.

I was capable of walking now, and I stood back to back with Britney. We weren’t as coordinated but in that moment, I trusted her with my life.

“Defending a monster like me, Britney, it must be a cold day in hell.” I smirked.

“Battle not monsters lest ye become one yourself. Or something. Perhaps I was wrong about you, vampire, but all I can do is what my gut tells me to, and right now it says we need to put your Slytherin friend down.”

“Would it make a difference if I asked you not to hurt her?” I pleaded.

“No promises.” Britney said.

We waited for Willow to strike, but nothing came for a moment. The quiet was unsettling. We had no idea what would be coming for us.

Then I heard something. Faint, so faint Britney couldn’t hear it but I could, I could hear every syllable. And then there was the sound of slithering snakes and I knew what was coming.

“Vipera Evanesca!” I yelled and fired the spell off into the dark, and then came hissing and an even more agitated sound of slithering as a horde of snakes came rushing towards us.

“Oh, shit, Vipera Evanesca!” Britney yelled, and we began running back and firing off spells to obliterate the summoned snakes.

Willow appeared and started firing at us while we were busy.

“Avada Kedavra!” came a spell in Britney’s blindspot, but I shoved her and swatted it off.

She nodded in thanks as we ran towards the forest and continued obliterating snakes and blocking Willow’s spells.

“We can’t keep this up!” Britney yelled.

“I have a plan! Just follow my lead!” I said, as we went deeper and deeper into the forest.

We reached a small clearing, and it seemed like the path forward was unclear. We stopped, and Britney looked at me, panic clearly in her eyes.

“What now?” She asked.

“I’m really sorry about this.” I said, and dematerialized into a swarm of bats and flew off.

“You… You ungrateful Slytherin bitch! You dishonourable, blood sucking vermin!” Britney yelled after me.

“Just you and me now, Britney.” Willow said, apparating in front of Britney. They stood quietly for a moment, then started firing off spells at each other, but it was clear that Britney was the lesser duelist as each spell pushed her back some, until finally, Willow’s spell was so strong it knocked Britney’s wand right out of her hand.

“Kill me and there’s an army of witches and wizards left to take you down.” Britney said, the cold rage turning to fear.

“Poor little Britney. All alone in the forest. Of course Ebony left you, you’re just the Gryffindor who made her life hell. I always hoped that it’d be me who gets to kill you… For all the misery you caused my friend… Goodbye, Britney.”

“Sorry, Willow.” I said, and then Willow was blasted by a powerful wave of spiderweb, pinning her to the tree. I dropped in from the sky, in the form of bats, and materialized in front of her. Audbjorg showed herself soon after, and Britney had a clear look of discomfort on her face.

“Ebony, cut me loose.” Willow said, anger in her eyes.

“No can do, love. You’re my Slytherin Sister. I can’t… I can’t let them have you. I won’t let the darkness have you.”

“You’re choosing this miserable school and that miserable Gryffindor over me and the Dark Lord? Of all the stupid things, Ebony! They all hate you, it was only ever me, it was only ever me who stood by you and you’re choosing them!”

“I’m choosing us. You’ll understand in time, Willow. I’m doing this because I love you.”

“I’ll never understand. I will never understand, and Ebony… A part of me will always hate you for what you did here today.”

“I’m sorry. I really am. I won’t give up on you, though. When this is all over, let’s graduate and go somewhere nice. We can enrol into the same grad school. I’d like that. I’d really like that.”

“They’ll never let me out of Azkaban.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re a naïve fool.”

Jess came flying in on her broom along with several Hogwarts staff members. Me, Audbjorg and Britney stood, watching them come in.

“You owe me twice over, Ebony.” Audbjorg stood.

“That I do. Whatever I can do to repay you, I will.”

“I will hold you to that.” Audbjorg said, and scuttled back into the forest.

My heart sank into my shoes because I knew what was coming next.

They’d judge my friend, my Willow, for her actions.


	22. Chapter 22

Alice ended up coming out of this whole thing alright. Jess was good on a broom, as it turned out, and got Alice to the medical wing just in time, although there were some scars that they’d never get to fade.

Guess some things will never be the same, no matter how hard you try fix them.

They tried Willow as an adult. Her trial was expedited and she was given a 50 year sentence. It was... Incredibly difficult to watch. And the guilt I felt was immeasurable. Maybe she did some awful things but, dammit, that was my best friend and... And I guess I made some promises I couldn’t keep.

I tried to write to her, but I have no idea if any of my letters ever reached her. Maybe she didn’t even get the opportunity to write back.

The Ministry Of Magic, under Rufus Scrimegour, managed to help Hogwarts to see the year through. Us seventh years graduated, and the rest moved on. The atmosphere at the school was one filled with anxiety, paranoia and fear.

But for the time being... We made it.

We knew that this time, it was different. Plenty of kids knew that next semester they weren’t returning to Hogwarts. The one wizard who could stand up to The Dark Lord was dead.

And nowhere was safe any more.

So that was it. I graduated, and my best friend was in prison, and I was alone in the world. The house in Sheffield was still under my name. I was now 18, and legally, it was mine. Honestly, I just wanted to sell it as fast as possible.

Imagine. Me, alone in this big house. The house where my parents died. I can’t imagine anything worse.

I’d returned there, but almost as soon as I put my bags down, I left. I just needed to go somewhere else. Anywhere else. It just didn’t feel like home and I wasn’t ready to go in.

Apparating somewhere, anywhere, I found myself in Diagon Alley.

It was a dark, hollow husk of itself. The sky above even seemed greyer.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, and began to walk down past the shops. There weren’t any people this time of night, just the occasional straggler. Some clerks closing shop for the night.

I found myself going past Borgin and Burkes, and guess who was bumming around.

Draco Malfoy.

And here I thought that I might be lucky enough to be rid of him. Guess there were still a few surprises in store for me.

“Figures I’d find the likes of you skulking around.” He said, but… Not in the arrogant teasing manner I’d grown accustomed to. There were dark rings under his eyes, there was a solemnity to his face. A hollow shell of a Malfoy stood in front of me, and I could barely manage the enthusiasm to retort.

“Could say the same about you.” I half-heartedly laughed.

“I just didn’t really feel like being in the house right now.” A scowl grew on his face.

“Weirdly enough, I know exactly how you feel. It’s like the house isn’t home any more, you know?”

“Like it’s not even the same place.” He sighed.

“Heard some nasty rumours about you, Malfoy. That you’d gone over, joined them. That you helped them get into the castle.” I prodded.

“Believe whatever you want, I don’t really care. But know you’ll have to pick a side. There’s war coming. I don’t plan on dying for Dumbledore’s ideals. Look where that got him.” Draco said.

“It does not seems particularly profitable to join either side. One group of people hate me, the other wants to use me. Doing the right thing seems like a quick way to get myself staked, and doing the wrong thing… Well, it’s the wrong thing, you know? End up like Dumbledore or become another Death Eater under Voldemort’s thumb.”

“Go off on your own, then. You don’t owe anyone anything, do you? My father tangled us up in his mess, with The Dark Lord. I don’t particularly have a choice in sides, you know? If I were you… I’d go find somewhere far from everyone and everything and let the lot of them kill each other.”

“Hah, half a year ago I might have laughed in your face if you tried to give me life advice. Guess everthing is different now. And I guess... Well... Thanks. Thanks for… I dunno, not being a total git? Which makes me more worried than anything, are you doing okay?”

“Doesn’t really matter how I’m doing. I’m one of them now. A servant of The Dark Lord. Speaking of, I should get back. I won’t hear the end of it from my mother if I dawdle.”

“Good luck. Hey, Draco?”

“Yeah?”

“I really hope we don’t ever have to raise our wands against each other. You’ve been nothing but a prick to me and snogging you half naked in the forest was a real low point for me but… I still don’t want to fight you.”

“That’s up to you now, isn’t it? But then again, you’ve always been soft, Ravenway. How many times have you threatened me? How many times have you walked those halls, scowl on your face, pretending to be ready to bite anyone and everyone, only to rush to save the first little fourth year you caught in trouble? You and Potter are both soft.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“For a vampire, you sure are all bark and no bite.”

“Was that a joke? Oh, gods below, it must be worse than I thought.”

“Is how it is. See you around. Or rather, hope I don’t.”

“Hope we see each other on the other side of the war.” I said.

He walked away, and I decided to apparate back home.

It still felt like my parent’s house. Their furniture, their photos, their clothes in the cupboard, their sheets on the bed, their cutlery in the drawers. Mom’s magazines, dad’s ship in a bottle in the study. Mom’s Beetle in the garage, dad’s Nissan.

I went up to my bedroom. I laid there for a while, bag still packed, not sure what to make of myself.

I half began to fantasize about breaking Willow out of Azkaban. We could go to Prague, or Toronto, or New York, or Moscow. Start a life away from everything.

There was a knock on the door.

I got up, thinking nothing of it at first, but then my hand went to my wand, almost instinctually.

I held it at the ready, then peered through the peephole.

Britney stood sheepishly on the other side. I opened the door, and there she stood. She was by herself.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi.” I responded.

“Figured someone should check up on you.” She said.

“I’m fine.” I lied.

“Okay. But if you weren’t, I mean… I talked it over with Alice and Jess, and let me tell you, I had to do a lot of apologizing and promises to change. But we had plans to rent a three bedroom apartment, but… There’s a four bedroom house that’s cheaper. And we don’t really know what to do with the fourth room so… It’s yours, if you want it. If this house is too… Empty, or whatever.”

“That’s… Really nice. You are being nice to me.”

“Not-enemies, yeah?”

“Not-enemies, yeah, it was my idea. Still, we’re even. I didn’t get you expelled, you saved me from the death eaters. You don’t owe me anything.”

“But then you saved me from Willow. So like, I guess we aren’t really square. But even if I wasn’t, look… I… I’m sorry. Willow was right, I made your life miserable and that wasn’t okay. I don’t… I don’t like that version of myself. I don’t want to be the person who hurt you that night in the forest. There was a moment when… When she seemed so damn happy that she was going to kill me. Not out of like, enjoying killing or something, but because it was me. Because I’d… Because I’d been such a bitch to you all these years. Guess… Guess I thought I was fighting a monster but I’d become something of a monster myself, along the way.”

“Don’t call me a monster.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, I… Look, you don’t have to give me an answer right now. But the room is yours, if you want it. I want to… Make amends. That’s it, sorry, I didn’t mean to call you… That.”

“I… Will think about it.”

“Okay. Yeah. Good, that’s good. Let me know.”

“How did you know where I live, anyway?” I asked.

“Professor McGonagall. I asked her and after a long lecture I finally managed to get a word in. She didn’t think you’d feel particularly inclined to accept but I guess… It was worth a try.”

“Didn’t think there was still anyone looking out for me.”

“She’s worried about you, you know? Guess a lot of Dumbledore’s responsibilities fell to her when he… You know. You were one of those responsibilities. At least, that’s what she told me.”

“I… I miss him. The old codger was always lecturing me but… God, what I’d do to hear him lecture me now.”

“We lost a great wizard, and teacher.”

“Yeah, we did.”

“So, like… Jess and Alice are really okay with this?”

“Yeah. They are.”

“And you’re okay with this too?”

“Yeah.”

“And it wouldn’t be weird?”

“Can’t promise that it won’t but… We’ll try our best.”

“Sigh, I guess… Yeah, okay. If it’s cool with you guys and if it won’t be too weird, I could room with you.”

“Oh, uh, well, great.”

“Yeah, okay. Cool.”

“Uhm, well, I guess… We can move some stuff over. Now. If you like.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“So, yeah, just… Take my hand.”

I put my hand in Britney’s and the world spun and changed around us.

Truth be told I couldn’t wait to get away. And maybe this was the start of something new, a new story. There was darkness ahead of us, for sure, but there was also light, maybe some new people I could depend on. I knew in my heart of hearts that none of this would be okay until I got my best friend out but... I was just so glad not to be alone.

One of these days I hope I get to tell you more. Hopefully we don’t remain strangers to each other. Times are tough, our enemies are numerous and our friends are few.

Until then, keep your chin up, your eyes open and your mind sharp.

There are larger fangs than mine lurking in the dark.


	23. Afterword & Thanks

_Hey, everyone, Matt-Dave here._

_Incredibly I've somehow made it to the end of this little writing project and I had a blast doing it. I would super appreciate a like, an upvote, a kudos, whatever or wherever you're reading this on, the engagement always helps and if you feel like I deserve it then I would be very grateful._

_I was somewhat in two minds about posting this work. Unfortunately JK Rowling has said some awful things and hurt the transgender community and her transgender fans. Adding to that, the BBC has decided to award her for her transphobic words and it's been a terrible enough year without all this._

_In the end I decided that I would post, but I wouldn't stay quiet about any of it. I condemn any and all forms of transphobia and well, terfs can eat shit._

_Maybe you're of a different opinion than me. That is between you and your conscience to sort out. I for one want to try be as good an ally to my trans friends and the trans community as I can be. But I ask you to reconsider your support for her as long as she continues to attempt to harm the trans community._

_That aside, if you've gotten this far, thank you so very much for reading. Whatever else happens this year, I hope you find joy and solace this December, have a great New Year and may your 2021 be filled with joy, hope and prosperity._

_Until next time._


End file.
